Gyarados
|border = |name = Gyarados |jname = (ギャラドス Gyaradosu) |image = Gyarados.png |ndex = 130 |evofrom = Magikarp |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = GARE-ih-dose |hp = 95 |atk = 125 |def = 79 |satk = 60 |sdef = 100 |spd = 81 |total = 540 |species = Atrocious Pokémon |type = , |height = 21'04" |weight = 518.1 lbs |ability = Intimidate Moxie (Dream World) |color = Blue |gender = 50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Gyarados (Japanese: ギャラドス Gyaradosu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. A Shiny Gyarados appeared in the episode "Talkin` bout an Evolution". Shiny Gyarados are red and are the most well known Shiny Pokémon. Biology Appearance It is serpentine in shape and is covered in blue and yellow scales. It has white fins on top of its body and it has a tan underbelly. It has fins on the side of its face and a large blue crest on its forehead. Like Magikarp, it has "whiskers." Gender differences The females have light whiskers. Behavior Gyarados is known as The Atrocious Pokémon. They are to be extremely violent, destroying anything when in a rampage. Evolution Gyarados is the evolved form of Magikarp as of level 20. Special abilities Gyarados have the ability Intimidate, which decreases the opponent's Attack by one level when Gyarados is sent out into the battle. In the anime James's Magikarp, which he bought from a dealer, evolves into a Gyarados, which called forth four wild Gyarados to use Dragon Rage and send Ash and co flying. A Red Gyarados is found in the Lake of Rage, north of Mahogany Town, in Johto. It is owned by the Elite Four, Lance. Lance once use the Red Gyarados to save Brock, May and Max from drowning while he is disguising as a Team Magma grunt. Misty owns a Gyarados. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Gyarados| redblue=Evolve Magikarp| rbrarity=None| yellow=Fishing in Fuchsia City (Super Rod)| yrarity=Rare| goldsilver=Fishing at the Lake of Rage, Fuchsia City (Super Rod) Red Gyarados (Lake of Rage)| gsrarity=Uncommon One| crystal=Fishing at the Lake of Rage, Fuchsia City (Super Rod) Shiny Gyarados (Lake of Rage)| crarity=Uncommon One| rubysapphire=Fishing in Sootopolis City (Super Rod)| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Fishing in Sootopolis City (Super Rod)| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Fishing (Super Rod)| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Fishing (Super Rod)| dprarity=Common| platinum=Fishing (Super Rod)| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Fishing at the Lake of Rage, Fuchsia City, Mt. Silver, Seafoam Islands (Super Rod) Shiny Gyarados (Lake of Rage)| hgssrarity=Uncommon One| blackwhite=Evolve Magikarp| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Gyarados| Snap=Valley| RS Pinball=Evolve Magikarp| Trozei=Phobos Submarine Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Magikarp| PMD2=Zero Isle South (B41F-B48F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle (during mission)| }} Pokédex entries | txtcolor=| redblue=Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.| yellow=Brutally vicious and enormously destructive. Known for totally destroying cities in ancient times.| gold=They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake.| silver=Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it.| crystal=It appears whenever there is world conflict, burning down any place it travels through.| ruby=When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature.| sapphire=Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month.| emerald=It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn everything to the ground with intensely hot flames.| firered=It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets.| leafgreen=Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.| diamond=Once it appears, its rage never settles until it has razed the fields and mountains around it.| pearl=In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared.| platinum=Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.| heartgold=They say that during past wars, Gyarados would appear and leave blazing ruins in its wake.| soulsilver=Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it demolishes everything around it.| black=Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.| white=Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.| black 2=Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.| white 2=Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.| }} Origins Gyarados appears to based off a sea dragon or a sea serpent from china. Gallery gyrados s.png|A Red Gyarados Trivia *Despite its dragon-like appearance, it isn't -type, yet it learns Dragon Type moves such as Dragon Rage and Dragonbreath and is used by many Dragon Trainers such as Lance and Clair. *Despite it being a -type, it can only know one Flying-type move, Bounce. *Despite it being seen flying in the anime, it cannot learn the move, Fly,and this is only because it's pre-evolution,Magikarp can learn it in Generation IV only. *Gyarados may be based on the mythological creature, the Krakon, since it's original name was going to be Skullkrakon. *In Generation II and IV, Gyarados is the only 100%-certain shiny encounter and the first of only two shiny Pokémon to be integrated into a game's plot (the second was Celebi in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness) *Gyarados being evolved from Magikarp, which is a useless and weak pokemon, is a reference to a common belief in Asian countries that a carp will transform into dragon after it passes through hard ordeals Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Water 2 group Pokémon